


Bad Guy

by GendryaTonksWhitlock



Series: Billie Eilish Songs-Gendrya [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark Have a Good Relationship, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Infidelity, Minor Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Oral Sex, Song: Bad Guy (Billie Eilish)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendryaTonksWhitlock/pseuds/GendryaTonksWhitlock
Summary: Arya es una Bad Guy, la que destaca en la escuela de niños ricos por ser diferente, por no seguir la corriente.Gendry al contrario, es todo lo que se espera que sea, mariscal del equipo de futbol, novio de la rubia  más bonita y popular de la escuela."-¿Qué estas planeando?- pregunta Sansa tratando de mirarla a los ojos....-El muñequito actuó como se esperaba de él, pero la princesa del hielo no lo recompensó ¿qué haría la señorita perfección si descubre que su noviecito no es tan perfecto? Y él, bueno… todo hombre se merece conocer mujeres de verdad, con sangre en las venas. Será mi proyecto de caridad de este año, ese que tanto insiste madre en que haga- termina encogiéndose de hombros."Inspirada en la cancion Bad Guy de Billie Eilish
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Daenerys Targaryen/Gendry Waters
Series: Billie Eilish Songs-Gendrya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734973
Kudos: 23





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy tratando de hacer una versión en inglés para soltarme un poco en ese idioma pero voy tropezando quería sacar las 2 versiones al tiempo pero siento que si no lo publicaba ahora no lo iba a hacer nunca.
> 
> Advertencias: 
> 
> Arya: Alocada, fiestera, coqueta. Va contra el sistema y como el sistema es ser niña bien, ella es todo lo contrario, una chica mala, usa pantalones muy cortos y mini faldas provocadoras.
> 
> Gendry: Deportista, correcto, el típico chico bien, que siempre hace lo que se espera de él. Incluso por encima de sus propios deseos. 
> 
> Daenerys: La típica niña fresa, perfecta en todo momento.
> 
> Jon: No relacionado familiarmente con los Stark ni Targaryen. 
> 
> Robert: no es un gordo borracho, es una versión más vieja de Gendry, nada asqueroso. 
> 
> Robert y Cersei, padres de Gendry, Jeoffrey no existe.

Arya

Sansa detiene el auto en su puesto habitual en el aparcamiento de la escuela, ambas salen del auto para encontrase con su grupo de amigos, Podrick, Jon, Ygritte y Tormund se unen a ellas junto al auto, son un grupo extraño, Podrick levanta en sus brazos a su hermana y le planta un beso candente. Jon lleva a Ygritte en su espalda como si él fuera un caballo y Tormund le levanta una ceja, ella rueda los ojos. 

-Ni lo sueñes gigantón- le dice, a lo que él se carcajea. 

Todas las mañanas es la misma broma, el hecho de que los demás se hayan emparejado no iba a hacer que ella mirara al pelirrojo con otros ojos. Se reúnen como siempre a bromear entre todos, cuando ven a Gendry Baratheon salir de su auto un par de puestos más allá, todo bien peinado, con su cara de niño rico y su chaqueta del equipo de futbol envolviendo un pecho fuerte por el ejercicio y un gran globo flotando de la mano de un oso de peluche igual de ridículamente grande atraviesa el aparcamiento hasta acercarse a su Barbie novia que está chillando junto a sus amigas unos metros de distancia.

Todos en el aparcamiento incluyéndolos a ella y sus amigos dejan sus conversaciones a medias para mirar el espectáculo, unos para chismear pero ellos principalmente para burlarse, si bien es cierto que todos estaban en esta escuela precisamente por ser niños ricos, unos como el Ken Gendry y la Barbie Daenerys eran el estereotipo perfecto de lo que deben ser según sus padres, en cambio, Arya, su hermana Sansa y el resto de sus amigos eran todo lo contrario, solían llamarlos rebeldes, ellos solo no querían ser como los demás. 

-Oh que tiernos- exclama Ygritte con sarcasmo- La realeza está de aniversario- completa con voz melosa en burla y voltea a mirar a Jon- Alguna vez llegas a hacer algo tan ridículo y cliché como eso y te clavo flechas en el culo. 

Todos ríen, incluyendo a Jon que le responde. 

-No cariño- dice con la misma voz melosa- me sales barata, yo sé que tu regalo perfecto es un cunnilingus- completa pellizcándole el culo a su novia quien le vuelve a saltar encima. 

-Así habla un hombre- grita ella. 

Arya vuelve a mirar la escena de la realeza y nota como Baratheon se ve incomodo mientras su novia solo presume del regalo con sus amigas. Como aceptando que continuará siendo ignorado, él camina hacia sus amigos del equipo de futbol quienes lo reciben con bromas, él vuelve a su papel arrogante rápidamente. 

-El galán no recibió el premio que esperaba por portarse bien- dice ella pensativamente. 

Todos parecieron notar su tono de voz porque voltearon a mirarla mientras ella se movía para buscar sus cosas en el auto.

-¿Qué estas planeando?- pregunta Sansa tratando de mirarla a los ojos. 

-Estoy pensando hacer un experimento social y una obra de caridad al mismo tiempo- responde colgando la mochila de su hombro y siguiendo con la mirada al muñeco de plástico que entraba con sus amigos al edificio. Creía recordar que compartían la primera clase del día. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Jon, con cautela, de todos él es quien mejor entiende cómo funciona su mente.

-El muñequito actuó como se esperaba de él, pero la princesa del hielo no lo recompensó ¿qué haría la señorita perfección si descubre que su noviecito no es tan perfecto? Y él,  
bueno… todo hombre se merece conocer mujeres de verdad, con sangre en las venas. Será mi proyecto de caridad de este año, ese que tanto insiste madre en que haga- termina encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Crees que él caiga?- pregunta Ygritte mientras todos avanzan hacia sus primeras clases. 

-Ningún hombre se niega a una mamada- dice simplemente- Y apuesto que la princesa nunca ha acercado su boca a ese miembro. 

-Eres terriblemente cínica- Le dice su hermana pasando su brazo por sus hombros, los chicos se han quedado atrás- Y te amo por eso. 

Le da un beso en la mejilla y se separa para tomar el pasillo de la izquierda hacia su clase. 

-Avísame si necesitas ayuda- le grita y Arya le levanta la ceja.

-No necesito que me ayudes a hacer una mamada si eso es lo que quieres decir- Sansa se ríe a carcajadas mientras se aleja. 

-Protocolo tonta- Grita sin mirarla ya muy lejos de ellos. 

Arya llega a su clase y casi todos están en sus lugares habituales, se sorprende de que el Ken esté sentado en el asiento detrás de ella, ella no recuerda haberlo notado antes, pero antes no le prestaba mucha atención al Ken.

Cuando se va a sentar nota que él la está mirando de abajo a arriba, ella le sonríe coquetamente cuando llega a su cara y él se nota asustado de haber sido sorprendido mirando más de la cuenta, esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que Arya pensaba y ella se iba a mover rápido sobre su presa. 

.

.

.

Durante clase, ella le mandó una nota. No una descarada como era más su estilo, presentía que si iba directo a lo que quería él no acudiría a su cita y ella necesitaba que él fuera a su cita. 

“¿Eres bueno en tus números?” Le escribió y se la lanzó sobre su hombro.

“Depende de quién pregunte y lo que necesite, nunca has necesitado ayuda de nadie” le respondió con letra descuidada. Oh, él definitivamente le está coqueteando, Arya sonríe para sí misma y además le ha estado prestando atención. 

“Necesito ayuda con los últimos temas, estoy muy atrasada” Rueda los ojos ante la estupidez pero decide agregar una cara triste al final “= (“

“Quédate después de clase y hablamos ;-)” lee cuando le regresa la nota y hace una mueca de asco al ver el emoji, demasiado cursi. 

“Tengo una reputación que mantener y tú la tuya, te veo en la puerta del salón de arte a la hora del almuerzo” le responde y añade su número telefónico al final sin añadir explicación. 

Era lo suficientemente cerca de donde lo quería exactamente. 

Su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo y ella lee el mensaje de un número desconocido. 

“Ahí nos vemos” Sin emoji por lo menos. 

Sonríe complacida consigo misma, ya que todo le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. 

Les manda un mensaje a Ygritte y a Sansa pidiéndoles que por favor vigilen a la princesa del hielo a la hora del encuentro con el muñeco de plástico y le avisen si llega a estar  
cerca del lugar del encuentro “Te mueves rápido nena” le responde la primera “Esa es mi hermana” le anima Sansa. 

Al terminar la clase, recoge sus cosas y nota que él se demora y despide a sus amigos, ella jugando su juego lo ignora y se va justo cuando son los últimos 2 en el salón, ella lo escucha decir su nombre antes de que se cierre la puerta a su espalda. 

Ella le envía un mensaje de vuelta. 

“´Te lo dije, tenemos una reputación que mantener”

El resto de la mañana se le hace larga, no puede decir que dieron en sus siguientes horas porque ella estaba demasiado ansiosa para prestar atención y es que ella siempre fue así, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no descansaba hasta cumplirla. 

A la hora acordada Arya camina con seguridad hacia el punto de encuentro, al doblar la esquina del pasillo lo ve ahí de pie con su mochila al hombro, no trae la chaqueta del  
equipo lo que lo hace mejor para ella, lo hace más discreto si eso es posible en alguien como él ante el resto del alumnado. 

Ha subido sus pantaloncillos cortos de cuero unos centímetros más y ve que sus piernas llaman la atención, como es imposible que el pasillo esté vacío ella hace contacto visual y con la cabeza le indica que la siga, entra al baño de hombres y nota que milagrosamente no hay nadie en los orinales ni en las cabinas cuando él entra detrás de ella. 

-Ey ¿A qué se debe el misterio?- La saluda pero ella no le responde y va directo hacia él.

Ella es más pequeña, pero es ágil así que alcanza sus labios de un salto, él la atrapa y responde por unos segundos, luego toma sus brazos y la aparta de él. 

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta. 

-Hablas mucho-responde ella empujándolo a una de las cabinas. Él no está poniendo demasiada resistencia pero ella cree que es porque no se esperaba una emboscada de esta magnitud. 

Sus manos viajan hacia su paquete y ella puede sentir que hay una gran sorpresa debajo del cinturón. Las manos de él la detienen por las muñecas. 

-¿Qué carajo haces?- pregunta y ella se detiene esta vez, le gusta eso, le gusta que tenga carácter- No me diriges la jodida palabra como… nunca en la vida y de repente quieres… quieres…

-Follarte, esa es la palabra, quiero follarte- ella completa por él, muy cerca de sus labios- Ya eran 2 maldiciones en una frase, el niño bonito sabe malas palabras- ella suelta una de sus manos y acaricia el fuerte brazo hacia arriba, lo ve tragar grueso- Y tú quieres follarme también, podemos dejarnos de tonterías e ir a lo queremos- dice arrodillándose frente a él. 

-Pero… pero… tengo novia- tartamudea mientras ella abre la hebilla de su cinturón. 

-No te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo, solo te haré una mamada que te hará perder la cabeza y luego buscarás la manera de follarme porque no podrás superarme hasta que hayas estado dentro de mí- le dice descaradamente.

-Pero… si se entera…- detiene nuevamente sus manos pero ella se libera fácilmente lo que dice que realmente no está intentado detenerla.

-Yo no le diré nada- ella finalmente libera su pene medio erecto de sus calzoncillos Calvin Klein y sonríe ante su tamaño, definitivamente está bien equipado- Y tú tampoco le dirás. 

Ella saca la lengua y lo lame desde la base hasta la punta.

-Oh si, por favor- dice él recostando la cabeza de la pared de la cabina con los ojos cerrados. 

-No digas por favor, ni gracias, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo- dice ella apartándose un poco y él la mira desde arriba.

-Ok, como sea- dice a lo que Arya sonríe de medio lado y vuelve a comenzar lo que había empezado, como no tienen mucho tiempo y puede que alguien entre al baño quiere hacerlo rápido pero quiere hacerlo bien, quiere dejarlo deseando más. 

Lo toma entre los labios y rápidamente intenta tomar lo más que puede dentro de ella, levanta los ojos y ve que él observa atentamente y que está haciendo un esfuerzo por no impulsar sus caderas hacia adelante ni tomar su cabeza con las manos, por lo cual le da crédito. 

Ella trabaja su boca sobre su pene por un rato, llevándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta lo más que podía cuando siente que él comienza a gemir más alto se aparta para amonestarlo. 

-Si sigues siendo tan ruidoso, toda la escuela se enterará- lo reprende, el asiente medio ido, pero cuando ella vuelve a tomarlo en su boca ya no gime, aprieta los labios y la mira atentamente, su cabello siempre bien peinado está hecho un desastre y le cae sobre los ojos, lo que lo hace más atractivo a sus ojos. 

Ella siente sus bolas tensarse mientras las acaricia y sabe que está cerca, él intenta apartarse pero ella no lo deja y continúa chupando con fuerza. 

Él se viene en su boca y ella lo traga directamente. Él se aparta, dejándole espacio a ella para levantarse. Ambos celulares comienzan a sonar al mismo tiempo, o ya estaban sanando antes y ellos no los escucharon. Arya saca el suyo de la mochila para leer que Ygritte le cuenta que la reina del hielo anda buscando a su amado y que estará en el pasillo del crimen en unos minutos. 

-Debo irme- dice Arya arreglando su ropa y sacudiendo sus rodillas rojas para salir del cubículo del baño, se lava las manos rápidamente y enjuaga su boca, e intenta arreglar un poco el maquillaje desordenado pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. 

-Espera- dice el terminando de cerrar sus pantalones-¿Qué hay de ti?- le pregunta con voz ronca, gana más créditos por preocuparse por que ella tenga su retribución. 

-Eso depende de ti- dice ella sobre la punta de sus pies para darle un simple beso y salir del baño. 

Como si hubiera una deidad a su favor, unos metros más adelante se consigue con Barbie Daenerys, de frente, Arya hace contacto visual directo con ella y se pasa un dedo por la comisura de los labios como si algo se le hubiese escapado, no es cierto, pero quiere sembrar la duda, y sabe que la Barbie la vio salir del baño de hombres, completa el gesto con una sonrisa descarada y un guiño cómplice al pasar junto a ella en dirección al comedor. 

Una vez en su mesa ríe con sus amigos atenta a la entrada, quiere ver si su actuación tuvo algún efecto entre la realeza.

Los ve entrar juntos, ella se nota dudosa, insegura y él camina a su lado, perfectamente peinado de nuevo, tomados de la mano, el muñeco de plástico ajeno al humor de su compañera, con una sonrisa fresca y seguridad en sus pasos, las tornas se han cambiado y son todo lo contrario a lo que fue esta mañana, ella se alegra de que su obra de caridad esté saliendo tan bien. Pero ahora no puede dejar de pensar en cómo se sentirá ser follada por ese muñeco de plástico que ella descubrió, no es tan de plástico.

Sus miradas se cruzan un momento después, solo por un segundo, pero puede decir que él está pensando lo mismo que ella en ese momento, por el fuego en sus ojos.

.

.

.

Dos semanas más tarde el Ken y ella han compartido un montón de coqueteo caliente por mensajes, nudes incluidos, pero no han podido concretar una cita, específicamente no han podido concretar en nada que a ella le convenga, así que le ha estado dando largas pero no puede negar que cada vez lo desea más y él cada vez es más evidente en la escuela, mirándola, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente cuando cree que más nadie los ve, incluso llego a toquetearle el culo en una de sus clases de matemática. Ella disfrutaba con esta atención, sabe que siempre hay ojos indiscretos y los chimes siempre llegan a los oídos de todos, incluidos a los de la princesa del hielo. 

Pero no cree poder retrasar follarlo mucho más, toda la espera le ha creado una expectativa y ansias renovadas por él. 

Esta tarde es el partido final de la temporada de futbol y ella planea sacarlo un poco de sus casillas, sabe que está en casa preparándose, sabe que no tienen tiempo para concretar nada pero puede tentarlo y más tarde en la fiesta que dará en esa misma casa después del partido por fin lo tendrá, conseguirá la manera de tenerlo. 

Ella estaciona el auto en la parcela del frente, tiene prestado el auto de Sansa ya que su hermana está en una cita con Podrick, arregla su maquillaje en el espejo del tapa sol y sale decidida, espera que sus padres estén en casa para no sucumbir a su tentación en este momento, ella quiere crearle más expectativa para que al momento de la verdad no piense mucho y se deje llevar, sabe que ha pasado por sus momentos de culpa, lo ha estado espiando y cree que solo le ha contado a 2 de sus amigos que hay otra chica, por lo que ella sabe, nunca la ha mencionado. Nunca ha vuelto a mencionarle a su novia, lo que le parece un gesto cursi, como si ella fuera a sentirse herida si la menciona. 

Toca el timbre y acomoda más arriba la cinturilla de su falda de cuero color vinotinto, la puerta se abre y una señora de servicio la mira de arriba abajo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?- pregunta con voz chillona. 

-Buenas Tardes, busco a Ke… perdón Gendry, soy una compañera de la escuela y él quedó de prestarme unos apuntes ¿Esta en casa?- responde ella con sus mejores modales, el que no le gusten no quiere decir que no los tenga y que no los pueda usar a su favor. 

Un señor como de la edad de su padre, una versión más vieja y canosa del muñeco de plástico se asoma desde una de las puertas detrás de la mucama y la mira de la misma manera que la señora pero esta es una mirada lasciva.

Arya levanta una ceja y sonríe coquetamente, nunca imaginó que el padre estuviera casi tan bien como el hijo. 

-Shae, busca a Gendry por favor, avísale que una señorita Stark lo busca- Arya arruga el entrecejo, sorprendida de que el señor supiera su apellido. La mucama se aleja hacia una escalera al fondo. 

Él le hace una seña para que lo siga y cuando entra a la casa la guía a una sala. 

-¿Quieres tomarte algo?- le pregunta dirigiéndose a un mini bar en una esquina del salón. 

-Soy menor de edad Sr. Baratheon- dice ella coquetamente. 

-Me refería a una Coca-Cola o agua- dice abriendo una mini- nevera revelando contenido apto para menores- Aunque no me engañas, sé qué ustedes beben licor a la menor oportunidad posible.- le indica con un guiño. 

-Coca-Cola por favor- él va a tomar una dietética y ella lo detiene- Normal, odio las bebidas dietéticas- dice rodando los ojos. 

-Debí adivinarlo- dice como para sí mismo mientras le pasa la bebida y le señala un sillón. 

-¿Por qué lo adivinaría?- le pregunta verdaderamente intrigada- No me conoce- aunque lo piensa mejor y decide ir directo- ¿Cómo sabia mi apellido?

Él la observa atentamente, se inclina muy cerca de ella desde el otro sillón y le hace una seña para que ella se incline como para contarle un secreto. 

Ella lo hace y nota que su mirada se va a su escote, el cual queda expuesto en esta posición, ella no hace nada para arreglarlo. 

-Casi me casé con una Stark en el pasado, apuesto que eres hija de Ned, así que ella era tu tía y ella odiaba las bebidas dietéticas, te pareces mucho a ella- Le dice en voz queda- Aunque con un look más oscuro- termina señalándola mientras agita su bebida. 

-¿Mi tía Lyanna?- pregunta ella mirándolo a los ojos, buscando la verdad en ellos. 

Él asiente mirándola atentamente, ella podía sentir que estaba consiguiendo la semejanza, ella había visto fotos de su tía, sabía que se parecía a ella. 

-¿Casi se casa con ella?- dice ella a media voz, eso si nunca se lo contaron.

-¿Arya?- La voz de Gendry le hace voltear hacia la entrada del salón, el padre de Gendry se recuesta hacia el respaldo del sillón como si no lo acabaran de sorprender susurrándole cosas al oído a una adolescente.

Gendry está parado en la entrada del salón con los puños apretados, una mujer rubia está parada detrás de él, la mujer observa desde el sr. Baratheon a ella con una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y rabia, Arya responde sonriéndole a Gendry, solo estaba coqueteando inocentemente con su padre para saber más de su tía. 

-Hola Gendry- saluda mientras se levanta y camina hacia él, la mira con un poco de sorpresa, pero en sus ojos hay algo más que ella no puede descifrar- Vine por esos apuntes de mate que necesito ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí claro- dice, su tono es seco, casi molesto y ella no entiende que le pasa- Pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje y te los llevaba al partido.

-Me quedé sin batería y estaba por el barrio, decidí pasar- Ella también se estaba molestando y no se iba a dejar tratar así. 

-¿Ustedes aún se pasan apuntes así? Creí que ahora solo se pasaban fotos y esas mierdas- dice el padre de Gendry sentado en el mismo sillón que ella lo había dejado, la mujer que ella supone es la madre de Gendry se sentó en el brazo del sillón y ahora eran la imagen de la pareja perfecta, justo como lucían su hijo y su noviecita. 

-Es que no lo entiendo del todo y tiene que explicarme bien que es lo que me perdí, ya sabe cómo son las matemáticas, además Gendry- dice dirigiéndose al Ken- Así los copio y te los devuelvo en el partido para que puedas estudiar el fin de semana- Explica ella y le abre mucho los ojos para que la invite a hablar en privado. 

-Claro, ven conmigo y los buscamos- dice dándose la vuelta para salir. 

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu… amiga?- dice la mujer haciendo que Gendry se detenga a medio paso. Aún con medio cuerpo volteado hacia la salida Gendry señala entre las dos mujeres. 

-Padre, Madre, ella es Arya Stark. Arya, ella es mi madre Cersei Lannister- Baratheon.- Dice el Ken apropiadamente- A mi padre Robert, veo que ya lo conociste- Con que son celos, lo que le sucede, ella lo adivina ahora por el tono que utiliza al nombrar a su padre, levanta una ceja mirándolo interrogante, para luego caminar y ofrecer su mano cortésmente a la mujer. 

-Gusto en conocerla Sra. Lannister- decide utilizar un solo apellido, las mujeres que no logran decidir entre su apellido de soltera y de casada y utilizan esa burla del guion son unas estúpidas. 

-Igualmente, Srta. Stark- responde la mujer secamente, hay desdén en sus voz cuando menciona su apellido ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su tía?, Arya no sabía cómo podía averiguarlo en este momento. 

-Vamos a estar en mi habitación- dice el muñeco de plástico, es aún más acartonado en su casa y a ella eso le está bajando la libido a -10.

-No es apropiado Gendry, tú tienes novia- dice su madre.

-Deja a los chicos ser Cersei, no seas siempre tan mal pensada con todo- Ladra el sr. Baratheon y ella ve como le guiña un ojo a Gendry desde el sillón aprovechando que su mujer le da la espalda. 

-No demoraremos mucho, lo prometo- dice el Ken para tranquilizar a su madre y sale de la habitación, Arya lo sigue. 

Él sube unas escaleras y toma el pasillo de la derecha, ella trata de aprenderse el camino ya que más tarde planea utilizarlo, aunque todo depende de cómo la trate en los próximos minutos. 

Al final del pasillo abre la puerta y le señala que pase, cuando ella entra el cierra la puerta detrás de él. 

-Si no te demoras, quedaré muy decepcionada luego de toda esta expectativa- dice ella caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en ella, cruza las piernas y sus botas de diseño militar con tacón rozan el suelo, ella se recuesta un poco y pasa las manos por la colcha sintiendo la suavidad en la punta de sus dedos. 

\- Eso no va a suceder en este momento- Su espalda todavía contra la puerta pero observando sus movimientos atentamente. 

-Y no sucederá nunca si no te sacas ese palo del culo y no dejas de comportarte como un idiota- le reclama ella-¿Qué sucede contigo?

-¿Vienes a mi casa sin avisarme? ¿Coqueteas con mi padre? Eso te pregunto a ti ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Ella resopla mientras voltea los ojos, se levanta y camina hacia él. 

-No te debo ninguna jodida explicación muñeco de plástico, solo venia aquí a darte un regalo de buena suerte- Dice mientras levanta su falda lo suficiente para sacar su tanga, cuando se endereza, la cuelga de su dedo y voltea a mirarlo, puede decir que cumplió su cometido, él observa de su rostro a su tanga de encaje negro con la boca abierta y ojos lujuriosos. 

-Iba a pedirte que me ayudaras a humedecerla un poco para darte la mejor de las suertes en el partido de esta noche, pero como estás tan jodidamente idiota mejor me llevo todo mi regalo y que esta noche te parta un rayo- Le dice caminando hacia él con su tanga apretada en un puño, él la encuentra a medio camino. 

-Arya espera, yo solo…- comienza mientras la toma del brazo para detenerla pero ella lo mira con determinación

-No te disculpes- le dice. 

-Maldita sea Arya, no te entiendo- dice antes de besarla con fuerza antes de decir algo más y ella le responde con la misma entrega, ella toma una sus manos y la guía entre sus piernas, coloca la tanga en su mano y él entiende lo que ella quiere. 

La toca, con la tela entre ella y su mano, él quiere más, él quiere meter sus dedos en el calor de su cuerpo, pero instintivamente sabe que ella no quiere eso, o si lo quiere, pero no en este momento, sabe que ella está jugando con él, lo sabe pero deja que ella juegue porque la ha deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre le gusto esa actitud rebelde y descarada de ella. 

Ella pierde el aliento sobre sus labios unos momentos después con un quejido muy bajo, la siente tensarse entera entre sus brazos y él siente la tela húmeda en sus dedos, ella recuesta la frente de su pecho y el respira el aroma de su cabello, ambos respiran fuertemente. 

Ella cierra su puño sobre la escasa tela. 

-Úsalo durante el partido y te dará suerte- le susurra subiendo la mirada a su rostro. 

-¿Qué lo use? ¿Cómo se supone que use algo así?- le pregunta riendo. 

Ella rueda los ojos con humor, mientras se separa de él y comienza a arreglar su ropa y su cabello.

-No usarlo, usarlo- dice ella sacudiendo sus manos- Tenlo contigo, de cualquier manera que se te ocurra- explica gesticulando con las manos. 

-¿Me estás dando una prenda?- pregunta sonriendo de medio lado. 

-Pues es una prenda, no es como si fueras un elfo doméstico- replica mirándolo extrañada. 

-Y usas referencias de Harry Potter, nunca dejas de sorprenderme- él niega con la cabeza sonriendo y cuando ve su mirada interrogante decide explicarle lo de la prenda- En el pasado, cuando los hombres se iban a la guerra, sus esposas o novias solían darle un pañuelo con sus lágrimas como un gesto romántico para que pudieran regresar con ellas y antes de eso los caballeros pedían favores de las damas antes de las justas para la suerte- ella levanta una ceja con escepticismo. 

-Te acabas de inventar eso- le dice caminando alrededor de la habitación curioseando sus cosas en su escritorio. 

Él sonríe y se pasa la mano por el cuello con nerviosismo y observa la tanga en su otra mano.

\- Quizás lo de las lágrimas me lo acabo de inventar, pero lo demás es cierto-replica y se guarda la tanga en el bolsillo del pantalón- Lo vi en Corazón de Caballero

-Eso es estúpido, tu no vas a la guerra, no soy tu novia, eso no es un pañuelo y esas probablemente sean las lágrimas de mi vagina por no poder tener tu pene- dice burlándose con descaro- pero, como sea, solo quería darte algo para que recordaras lo que se siente estar cerca de mí y que no olvides la sensación del calor de mi cuerpo- completa acercándose nuevamente a él seductoramente.

La erección que tenía hace un rato había disminuido pero si ella lo seguía mirando así volvería y no estaba seguro de que la dejaría salir de esta habitación si ella lo continuaba mirando así, pero tenía un partido al cual asistir y sus padres estaban en la planta baja, quizás cronometrando el tiempo que tienen aquí arriba solos, o por lo menos su madre lo cronometraba. 

Camina hacia su escritorio, toma su libreta de matemáticas y se la entrega. 

-Sal con eso o no se creerán la historia- toma su mochila de deportes y abre la puerta de la habitación- Debemos irnos. 

Ella lo sigue pero antes de atravesar la puerta se pone de puntillas y lo besa, con lengua, con rudeza, incluso usa un poco los dientes en su labio inferior, a él le gustan estos besos. 

No dice nada, él tampoco, ambos bajan las escaleras, cuando pasan por la puerta del salón él le señala que deben despedirse y ella resopla pero lo sigue. 

-Acompañaré a Arya a su auto y me voy de una vez, tengo que llegar temprano al calentamiento del partido- Dice Gendry desde la entrada. 

-Un gusto conocerlos Sres. Baratheon- Dice Arya y ella misma nota la falsedad en su voz. 

Los adultos se despiden pero Arya no les presta atención, ya ella está casi en la puerta cuando Gendry la alcanza.

-¿Qué hablaste con mi padre hace un rato?- le pregunta mientras camina a su lado hacia el auto de Sansa. 

Ella voltea a mirarlo y decide que no pierde nada con contarle, quizás él sepa algo que le pueda aclarar un poco sobre el asunto de su tía Lyanna con Robert Baratheon. 

-Me dijo que casi se casó con mi tía Lyanna-le dice cuando llegan al auto y puede mirar su reacción.

Él la mira sorprendido, luego mira hacia la casa y ella puede ver como las piezas encajan en su cabeza.

-¿Él te la nombró?- pregunta extrañado. Mirándola nuevamente.

-Supo que yo era una Stark antes de que yo lo mencionara, ni siquiera iba a decir mi apellido, pero me vio en la puerta y supo mi apellido, cuando le pregunté, me dijo que casi se casó con una Stark, mencionó a mi padre con familiaridad y me dijo que ella era mi tía, mi única tía es Lyanna. ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- pregunta desde su posición, presiente que los observan desde la casa y hace señas hacia el cuaderno que él le dio arriba. 

Él capta el mensaje y se acerca como para explicarlo lo del cuaderno.

-Es una historia larga, no es el mejor momento- Ella asiente y se aleja de él, abre el auto y lanza el cuaderno al asiento trasero- No te enfades, no es que no te lo quiera contar es que no puedo hacerlo en este momento.

-No te sientas culpable por cosas que no tienen nada que ver, estoy enfadada con los adultos por sus estúpidos secretos-Ella gesticula hacia la casa y suspira- Te veo en el partido, usa mi prenda- dice con una sonrisa divertida entrando al auto y cerrando la puerta. 

-¿Vienes a la fiesta?- pregunta antes de que ella arranque. 

-Mi invitación debe haberse perdido en el correo- dice ella sarcásticamente y él sonríe- Pero igual pensaba venir sin invitación, ya sabes, se me da lo de aparecerme donde no me invitan- sonríe arrancando el auto y dejándolo ahí, parado mirando las luces traseras como un idiota. 

En el instante en que ella está lejos, vuelve la culpa y más cuando ella le recordó que no es tan distinto a su padre como él quisiera, le recordó que al final la manzana no cayó tan lejos del árbol.

.

. 

.

Gendry

Después de ganar el partido, Gendry está en el vestuario, cuando se quita el suspensorio saca el trozo de tela que era la tanga de Arya “su prenda”, con una toalla alrededor en la cintura se sienta en el banco frente a su casillero a esperar su turno para las duchas, observa la tela entre sus dedos, sí que les dio suerte esa noche, suspira pensativamente. 

-Daenerys se está poniendo traviesa hermano- dice Lommy palmeándole el hombro y sentándose junto a él, Anguy, se sienta del otro lado. Gendry cierra la mano ocultando la tanga y busca su mochila para guardarla ahí. 

-Oh, no es de Dany- dice Anguy a Lommy sobre él. 

-Cállate idiota- dice Gendry mientras le da un coscorrón y voltea a los lados a ver si alguien lo escuchó, nadie pareció notarlos- No pueden andar gritando cosas así. 

-Gendry, no somos idiotas y la gente definitivamente no es idiota, ya todo el mundo sabe que andas detrás de la pequeña Stark, parece que te vuelves loco a su alrededor y no eres nada discreto, hasta dicen que le tocaste el culo en clase de matemáticas y ella no te pateó el trasero, todos dicen que fue más raro que ella no te pateara el trasero a que tú se lo tocaras a ella- Anguy solía hablar sin parar y Gendry no sabía porque había confiado en él en primer lugar. 

-¿Saben que es lo peor?- dice Gendry- Que ocultarlo es como un acto reflejo, cuando en realidad, en el fondo, no me importa una mierda que todos lo sepan y que si Dany se entera sería un gran alivio que ella me dejara. 

-Pero ¿porque no le dices y ya?- pregunta Lommy.

-No lo sé, últimamente no se ni quien carajo soy- dice Gendry cabizbajo- ¿Pueden dejarme solo muchachos? Necesito un momento para olvidar toda esta mierda, volver a ser yo para ir a esa jodida fiesta que preparé. 

.

.

.

Gendry sabía que era un niño rico mimado y sus padres lo dejaban hacer alocadas fiestas en el jardín trasero de su casa, siempre y cuando siempre se mantuvieran en la extensa área exterior de la casa y en caso de lluvia podían usar la casa de huéspedes, sus padres por lo general no estaban en casa cuando estas fiestas se llevaban a cabo y se llevaban a sus dos hermanos menores, pero dejaban todo preparado para que los chicos disfrutaran, comidas, bebidas, DJ, todo lo necesario. 

Llega con sus compañeros del equipo y son recibidos por el personal contratado y la música comienza a sonar por los altavoces. Detrás de ellos comienzan a llegar más personas de la escuela y hasta ve a algunos de otras escuelas colados, no le importa.

Daenerys llega junto a su grupo de amigas y él está extrañado, ella no suele venir a estos eventos, se acerca a él con una sonrisa y él instintivamente revisa que la tanga de Arya esté segura en su bolsillo y no se note nada. 

-Te busqué luego del partido y fue imposible encontrarte- dice ella a modo saludo cuando estira su cuello y él recorre el espacio que queda para besarla.

-Tuve una reunión con el entrenador Clegane, no pensé que fueras a venir, ni siquiera te vi en el partido-le dice entrecerrando los ojos. 

-Estaba, quizás no buscaste lo suficiente- le dice ella y él la nota un poco irritada, no la vio, buscó a Arya en la multitud y cuando la encontró siempre miró hacia ella, no pensó ni un momento en Dany, ella lo arrastra hacia uno de los sillones lo hace sentarse y ella se sienta en su regazo, la mira extrañado, ella nunca se había sentado en su regazo en público. 

-He estado pensando…- comienza ella a decir y él se distrae al ver pasar por el frente varios pelirrojos, el grupo de amigos de Arya tiene la peculiaridad de contar con 3 pelirrojos, y ahí está ella con el pelinegro melancólico, una bebida en su mano caminando hacia la pista moviendo las caderas hacia el hombre de manera provocadora, los demás bailan a su alrededor, siente que ella lo ve de reojo pero sigue de largo ignorándolo. 

Dany acaricia su cabello y él vuelve a mirarla. 

-No me escuchaste nada- reclama mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

-Lo siento, creí ver a alguien usando un cenicero de la casa y ya sabes cómo son mis padres. ¿Qué me decías?

Ella suspira y vuelve a hablar. 

-Que he estado pensando en nosotros- él la mira con el entrecejo fruncido- Hemos estado muy distraídos de nuestra relación últimamente y yo he estado dejándote solo en estos eventos muy seguido y esa no es la imagen que debemos proyectar de nuestra relación ¿Cierto?- Él la sigue mirando extrañado y ella continúa hablando- Están rumorando cosas de nosotros que no son ciertas, yo sé que no lo son, por eso debemos mostrar nuestro lado más cariñoso para que todas esas habladurías se acaben, imagina que todo eso crezca y se convierta en esas leyendas que solemos oír de nuestros padres y cuando tengamos hijos ellos escuchen esas cosas.

-¿Hijos?- pregunta él pestañando mucho. 

-Es lo que se espera de nosotros Gendry, nuestros padres ya hablan de una función de las empresas de nuestras familias ¿Tus padres no te lo han dicho?- Gendry recuerda haber escuchado cosas pero cuando hablaban de la empresa él no escuchaba, bloqueaba, demonios, no ha terminado la secundaria y sus padres ya esperan que se case con Dany y haga lo que se espera de él. 

-¿Gen?- Dany lo mira extrañada. El sacude la cabeza para despejar su mente. 

-¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?- le dice con una sonrisa seductora- Ya he tomado unas cuantas cervezas y ya no me queda en mi vaso, hace que ella se levante y él se levanta enseguida- Ya vuelvo ¿Quieres algo?- Dany niega y él se aleja, está furioso, con sus padres, con Daenerys, con la familia de ella.

¿Quiénes eran todos para decidir sobre él o su futuro? Él no quería casarse con Dany, de hecho, nunca había pensado en casarse. Punto. Él ni siquiera sabía todavía que iba a estudiar en la universidad y eso era más urgente.

Llegó a la barra y bebió un par de tragos en fondo blanco, volteo a ver la pista de baile y Arya estaba ahí, bailando, cantando a gritos con sus amigas como si amara la canción, él comenzó a prestarle atención a la música y se dio cuenta de que era Billie Eilish, por supuesto que a ella le gustaría Billie Eilish. Arya parece sentir su mirada sobre ella porque voltea y sus miradas se encuentran 

-I am a bad guy… duh- canta ella hacia él y como un tonto sonríe, conoce la letra y aplica totalmente a ella. Levanta su vaso de cerveza hacia ella como en un brindis dándole la razón, es una chica mala. 

La observa cantar y bailar un par de canciones más, sus amigos están ahora cada uno con su pareja pero ella continúa bailando sola, no lo piensa, solo sigue el impulso de acercarse a ella, como un imán atraído hacia el metal comienza a bailar con ella, bailan, brincan, cantan olvidándose de lo que los rodea. 

Sus manos están en su cintura, sus cuerpos muy cerca, ella levanta la mirada hacia su rostro y esta intrigada. Arya voltea hacia los lados y se da cuenta de que son objeto de muchas miradas. 

Ella le pide que se acerque para poder hablarle al oído, él se agacha -Quizás, sería mejor que te hagas el borracho y yo voy te dejo recostado en unos de esos sillones. La gente nos mira- le dice. 

-No me importa-responde él y descubre que es cierto, quiere bailar con Arya, quiere tocarla, quiere reírse con ella y es lo que hará. 

-Tienes una reputación que cuidar niño bonito- le dice ella con burla.

-Tú también- le responde recordando sus primeras interacciones. 

-Yo no tengo nada que perder, tú tienes todo que perder si te siguen viendo conmigo.- él escucha que ella verdaderamente se preocupa por él. 

-No me importa lo que tenga que perder si puedo ganar más- le dice enigmáticamente. 

Ella se separa de él para poder verle el rostro, lo que consigue en sus ojos la hace sonreír de una manera que el llamaría peligrosa. 

-Si de verdad no te importa ¿Por qué no me tomas del brazo y me sacas de aquí?- le levanta una ceja seductoramente, se acerca a su oído nuevamente- Llévame a tu habitación y demuestra que puedes hacer las cosas que me dices por mensajes. 

Él sonríe de medio lado cuando rodea su brazo con su mano y baja la mirada para observar su acción. 

-Te llevaría cargada como un cavernícola para hacer un espectáculo más grande, pero llevas falda… y sé que no tienes ropa interior porque está en mi bolsillo- Comienza a caminar sacándola de la pista de baile, muchos los miran con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos, él voltea a mirar a Arya y en su rostro se nota la sorpresa, ella no esperaba que él hiciera lo que le pidió. 

Unos pasos más adelante ella se carcajea fuertemente y busca tomar su mano, ambos corren hacia la casa entre la gente, saben que muchos los observan pero no saben que un par de ojos fríos los siguen con rabia. 

.

.

.

Una vez en su habitación Gendry cierra la puerta, levanta a Arya obligándola a enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y recostar su espalda contra la puerta, la besa con  
fuerza, es una guerra de leguas, dientes y labios, porque ella responde de la misma manera que él la besa.

Las manos del Ken viajan por todo su cuerpo y Arya estaba perdida en las sensaciones, le deseaba, tanto, nunca había deseado a un chico así y había jugado esta clase de juegos de expectativas, pero había algo en él que la atraía y ella nunca se había dado cuenta. 

-Tócame niño bonito, tócame- toma sus muñecas y lleva sus manos a sus senos, sus manos grandes cubren sus pechos con facilidad, pero a él parece no importarle el tamaño, aparta la tela del top tejido que ella lleva y su piel queda expuesta, la levanta más en sus brazos y lame de un pezón al otro con codicia. Aunque parece pensar algo que hace que detenga. 

-Di mi nombre- le pide luego de procesar que lo acaba de llamar niño bonito. Ella lo mira extrañada, la impaciencia en sus ojos porque se ha detenido.

\- ¿Qué?- Sus ojos desorbitados tratando de enfocarse en su rostro, para Gendry nunca se había visto tan sexy y eso que se había visto sexy como el infierno sobre sus rodillas y sus labios en su pene.

-Di mi nombre- repite dejando su aliento sobre uno de sus pezones húmedos- Solo lo he escuchado de tu boca una vez, esta tarde y quiero oírtelo decir mucho mientras te follo. 

Ella lo mira y sonríe, no deja de sorprenderla y le concede su deseo. 

-Tócame Gendry- le dice con voz ronca pero no lo hace como una orden, sino más bien como una súplica, ella decide concederle el control, ella siempre intenta controlar pero quiere darle esto a él, dejarse llevar. 

-Buena chica- Él le sonríe con humor y ella resopla, Gendry lleva sus dientes a uno de sus pezones raspando suavemente, la baja de sus brazos y la pone sobre sus pies y él continua bajando por su cuerpo, sus manos bajan por sus piernas hasta que está de rodillas delante de ella. Una de sus manos sube una de sus piernas a su hombro y la otra termina de subir su falda en su cintura. 

Está expuesta ante él como lleva tiempo deseándolo, no pierde el tiempo en lamerla, con los dedos de una de sus manos expone su clítoris y los dedos de su otra mano se hunden en su calor.

-Oh Gendry- Gime Arya a media voz.

-Así es linda, ese es mi nombre- Le susurra en un momento que se toma para respirar. 

Su lengua y dedos la exploran, descubriendo eso que la hace gritar y lo que la hace quedarse sin aliento, se maravilla en cada gemido, en cada suspiro, en cada gesto de placer que cruza en el rostro de ella cuando la mira, cuando siente que ella tiene un orgasmo en su boca ya no aguanta más la presión en sus pantalones, se pone píe y la voltea, inclina su cuerpo para que la puerta le sirva de apoyo mientras desabrocha sus pantalones lo suficiente para liberar su pene y sus bolas. 

Sin pensarlo demasiado se ubica en su entrada y respira profundo antes de ser muy brusco. 

-Gendry- suplica ella impaciente lanzado su cuerpo hacia atrás-Hazlo, follame- sus caderas se mueven hacia él ayudándolo a penetrarla. 

Cuando está adentro todo se vuelve una locura, ambos impulsan sus cuerpos para encontrar su propio placer, él toma parte de su cabello en un puño y hace que su espalda se alinee con su pecho y le lame el cuello.

Ella suspira de satisfacción ante sus acciones, le gusta lo que él le está haciendo. 

Luego la voltea para tomarla de frente y poder besarla como desea, nuevamente ella en sus brazos con la espalda contra la puerta y sus piernas envueltas en su cintura, baja la mirada para ver su polla entrar en ella insistentemente, la imagen más erótica que ha visto si la complementa con la visión de ella contra la puerta, los ojos cerrados, labios hinchados entreabiertos por los jadeos y gemidos, una de sus manos encuentra su clítoris para estimularla más lo que la hace gritar su nombre nuevamente y él adora su nombre en sus labios, ella tiene un nuevo orgasmo, él se deja ir con ella, disfrutando las pulsaciones de su vagina en su propio miembro. 

Sus respiraciones agitadas poco a poco van calmándose y ella le da golpecitos en el hombro cuando necesita moverse porque la puerta en su espalda la está matando. 

Él la ayuda a volver a sus propios pies, pero continúan en los brazos del otro como si no quisieran moverse de ese sitio. 

-¿Viste lo que me haces?- le reclama él en broma separándose al fin de ella. 

-¿Qué yo… que?- pregunta ella aún sin aliento, su ropa es un desastre pero no hace nada por arreglarlo. 

-Me vuelves loco- le dice él ya un poco más serio- Teniendo una cama a pocos metros me haces follarte contra una jodida puerta y sin siquiera quitarte la ropa- lo último lo dice con un suspiro- Aunque así estás bien sexy, podría tomarte una foto y enmarcarla. 

Ella se ríe y rueda los ojos. 

-La cama y quitarse la ropa es aburrido y pasado de moda- dice ella con voz ronca. 

Ella camina hacia su baño con toda confianza halando hacia abajo su falda, él guarda sus asuntos nuevamente y se ve en el espejo de afuera, debe peinarse. 

Cuando ella regresa del baño él la espera sentado en la silla de su escritorio, ella se acerca y se sienta a horcajadas en su regazo y lo besa a conciencia, sensualmente, él recibe el beso agradecido, no se esperaba que ella quisiera acurrucarse en sus brazos después del sexo, pero no se quejará de lo que recibe. 

-No quiero dejar de hacer esto- se aventura a decir y siente como ella se tensa entre sus brazo. 

-¿Escaparte de fiestas para tener sexo con una loca?- le pregunta ella y sabe que está buscando una salida. 

-No con cualquier loca, contigo- le dice mirándola a los ojos. 

-Si quieres repetir, solo lo tienes que pedir y si yo quiero no veo problema- le responde ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debo terminar con Daenerys antes de que esto vaya más allá- Le explica él. 

-No te estoy pidiendo que termines con ella- Dice Arya con voz fría intentado levantarse de su regazo, él no la deja hacerlo- No es como si yo fuera a ser tu novia- le dice con disgusto cuando ve que no la está dejando ir. 

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas- le devuelve él con una ceja levantada en desafío. 

-Bien, porque no soy la clase de chica que quieres para ser tu novia, soy una chica mala, la que hace que tu novia se vuelva loca y que hace que tu mamá se ponga triste cuando la pilla coqueteando con tu papá- usa esa excusa para mantenerse a salvo, sabe que él estaba celoso esta tarde y lo usa a su favor- No tienes que terminar con ella por mí, ya te lo dije, si tú quieres y yo quiero puede suceder cuantas veces nos dé la gana- Esta vez cuando ella intenta levantarse él la deja.

-No es por ti que terminaré con ella, es por mí- dice Gendry levantándose de la silla también, ella camina hacia él balcón de su habitación y sale, la fiesta continúa abajo y nadie los nota aquí arriba en la oscuridad cuando el sale tras ella-No quiero parecerme a él- dice cuando se recuesta en la barandilla a su lado.

Arya voltea a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿A quién?- pregunta en un susurro. 

-A mi padre- responde mirándola con seriedad, al ver que ella necesita más respuesta que eso decide continuar- Me preguntaste esta tarde sobre mi padre y tu tía- dice y ella lo mira expectante

-Lo había olvidado por un momento- admite ella, dándose cuenta que Gendry tenía la capacidad de distraerla de sus objetivos.

-Tu apellido es un tabú entre mis padres- comienza él a explicarle- una vez los escuché hablar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta- Se siente incómodo contándole esto pero continúa- 

Mi madre le acababa de descubrir otra aventura a mi padre y entre todo lo que se dijeron resaltó que era un cerdo que nunca cambiaría, que debía haberlo sabido cuando lo descubrió engañándola con la… chica Stark, que ojalá hubiese muerto él también en ese accidente, ellos huían para casarse a escondidas- dice mirándola con miedo a su reacción- solo… solo yo no recordé eso hasta que tú lo mencionaste.

Arya lo mira, él no puede descifrar cual es el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nunca te contaron nada de tu tía?- le pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Siempre cosas de su vida, nada sobre su muerte, yo creía que se escapaba pero a estudiar lo que ella quería, porque papá siempre ha sido enfático en dejar que mis hermanos y yo sigamos el camino que queremos y no forzarnos a estudiar algo porque sea algo familiar- Explica ella pensativa- Pensé que le había quedado esa lección. 

-También es probable, si ella se sentía como yo, entiendo porque huyó- murmura él pensativamente. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunta ella, verdaderamente intrigada y siente como le coloca una mano en un hombro y él siente el consuelo inmediatamente. 

-Quiero terminar con Daenerys porque no soy feliz con ella, todo es una farsa, solo apariencias y comencé a salir con ella porque se suponía que era lo que tenía que suceder, ni siquiera me gustaba ella- dice mirándola intensamente, queriendo decirle que ella siempre fue la que le gustó, la chica que siempre llamaba su atención cuando nadie más miraba- Y mi familia y ella y la familia de ella ya están haciendo planes de matrimonio, hijos, y fusión de empresas y a la mierda, yo no quiero nada de eso, no con ella, ni con nadie ahora- dice exasperado- ¿Quiénes son ellos para decidir sobre mi vida?

-Nadie- responde Arya-Solo tú puedes decidir sobre tu vida y a la mierda los demás- lo anima con una sonrisa. 

-Solo… no quiero convertirme en él- dice refiriéndose a su padre- Atrapado en un matrimonio infeliz, porque depende financieramente de la familia de su esposa, engañándola repetidamente, buscando emoción y felicidad en otro lado- Cuando voltea a mirarla de nuevo ella se nota orgullosa de sus palabras- Quiero poder ser yo, sin presión de nadie más. 

-No más muñeco de plástico- dice ella con una sonrisa alentadora.

-¿Muñeco de plástico?- Gendry pregunta intrigado. 

-Así te digo con mis amigos y en mi mente, siempre- ella se encoge de hombros- Eso y también Ken, también te digo príncipe a veces. 

-Príncipe está bien para mí, gracias- responde con humor, ella resopla. 

-Cuando arregle las cosas con Daenerys, me gustaría salir contigo, no como novios, no estaría listo para ese papel tan rápido y no con una chica mala como tú- le dice con humor- Pero me ayudarías a descubrir quién soy, contigo me siento más yo mismo de lo que nunca me he sentido, supongo que porque eres libre.

-¿Estás dispuesto a manchar tu popularidad al ser visto en público conmigo?- Arya le pregunta levantando una ceja con maldad en su mirada. 

-Acabo de traerte a rastras en una fiesta llena de gente de toda la escuela, incluida mi novia, ¿aún lo dudas?- le pregunta con humor. 

-Vamos, bajemos a bailar que la noche es joven y tienes que continuar ensuciando esa bonita imagen de muñequito- le dice ella tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia la salida de su habitación. 

Cuando salen de la habitación él la detiene.

-Espera un minuto, no me he peinado- le dice intentando soltar su mano. Ella resopla exasperada. 

-Déjalo así- le pide con ojos pícaros- Te ves bien. 

-¿En serio?

-Sip, te ves como si acabaras de dar un buen cunnilingus- le guiña un ojo y lo vuelve a arrastrar abajo, al patio trasero a la fiesta. 

.

.

.

Arya

Cuando llegan a la fiesta Gendry le dice que irá a buscar bebidas y ella continua hacia la pista a buscar a sus amigos.

Cuando pasa junto a la casa de huéspedes que se encuentra llena de gente disfrutando de un karaoke impresionante, se asoma y ve a Tormund haciendo un Show espectacular, entra a buscarlos pero se encuentra arrastrada a una habitación oscura por brazos femeninos. 

-Chicas, saben que no abriré mi boca aquí para contar nada- dice mirando por la puerta de vidrio hacia afuera- además el Show de Tor está genial, hay que apoyarlo-

-Ahora eres discreta- dice con tono sarcástico una voz que no suele dirigirse a ella nunca, Arya mira al otro lado sorprendida, esto no se lo esperaba. 

Pensó que Ygritte y Sansa estarían ansiosas de que les contara sus avances con Gendry pero no ser encarada ahí mismo por la reina del hielo, no la creía capaz de algo de así. 

-Y todavía apestas a su colonia- reclama Daenerys con disgusto. 

-Si dices que tu novio apesta es tu problema, a mí me gusta como huele- dice sarcásticamente encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque no es tanto su colonia, es su sudor- le dice con una sonrisa pícara. 

-Descarada- le dice Daenerys acercándose a ella, ve a la mejor amiga de la reina del hielo al fondo con los brazos cruzados, pero si la reinita le pone un dedo encima, ella puede con las dos- Vas a dejar a mi novio en paz, ya te lo...- se interrumpe- ya hiciste tus porquerías con él.

-Follar, la palabra que buscas es follar- la corrige Arya- ¿Por qué se les hace tan difícil decirlo?- pregunta retóricamente. 

-Lo vas a dejar en paz o voy a hacer tu vida un infierno- le amenaza, pero se ve escandalizada por el lenguaje soez de Arya. 

Arya, negándose a sentirse intimidada comienza a caminar alrededor de Daenerys, observándola a ella y al resto del lugar donde la encerró, era una especie de despacho y Arya caminó mirando entre Daenerys y su amiga hasta ubicarse en la silla del escritorio, la silla principal, una clase de desafío a su supuesto poder. 

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, no es como si fueras a dañar mi reputación o algo por el estilo- le dice tomando un pisapapeles y subiendo las piernas escritorio, olvidando hasta ese preciso momento que no tenía ropa interior y la mirada de ambas mujeres se dirigieron a su vagina y estuvieron ahí un momento más de lo que hubiese durado la mirada de otras mujeres. 

Daenerys se veía incómoda, y su amiga, Missandei se había sonrojado lo suficiente para que Arya lo notara en la habitación medio oscura, luego se miraron entre ellas de forma extraña. 

Arya entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. 

Daenerys demora en recuperar la compostura. 

-Arruinaré tu vida si no te apartas de él- repite. 

Otra mujer hubiese tomado su falta de ropa interior como una prueba más del engaño, ella decidió ignorarlo como si le diera vergüenza. 

-Oye linda, esto es absolutamente ridículo, no puedes culparme por las decisiones de tu novio, él es el que te debe fidelidad, no yo, si vas a reclamar a alguien, reclámale a él- Dice arrojando el pisapapeles hacia arriba y volviéndolo a atrapar- Yo en tu lugar acabaría eso de una vez, si no puede mantener su polla en sus pantalones cuando no está contigo, no tiene futuro- dice como si estuviera filosofando- 

-¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar?- dice la Barbie con cara de asco. 

Arya sonríe con descaro. 

-Y si supieras las cosas que nos dijimos mientras follamos- responde con suficiencia- ¿Siempre eres tan mojigata? Porque eso explicaría mucho- dice con énfasis, analizando a la reinita seriamente. 

-Quiero que me digas que…- comienza Daenerys.

-Que no voy a volver a acercarme a él- la corta cansinamente completando su frase. Baja los pies del escritorio y se pone de pie con un salto ágil- Pero no lo haré si no quiero y si él me quiere cerca, no es tu decisión para tomar por nosotros- Le responde con voz contenida- VETE, VETE, EXIGE LAS EXPLICACIONES A QUIEN TE LAS TENGA QUE DAR Y DECIDE CON ÉL LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIDIR- Grita Arya finalmente explotando- LARGATE- mientras la reinita y su compinche se van corriendo hacia la puerta Arya lanza el pisapapeles a sus pies para asustarlas más. 

Respira profundo y luego sonríe para sí misma, espera haber ayudado a la que la reinita deje al muñeco de plástico, porque ella, ya no quería compartir. 

.

.

.

Gendry

Gendry camina por la fiesta buscando a Arya, trae bebidas para los dos, por eso no puede usar su celular para preguntarle donde está. 

En medio de la gente no ve a Arya, se consigue de frente con la mirada encolerizada de su novia y sabe que es el momento de enfrentarla, no le importa si es aquí en frente todo el mundo camina hacia ella con decisión. 

Ella camina hacia él con paso audaz, él nunca le había visto de esa manera y es un tanto atractivo, pero solo le recuerda a Arya.

-Esas bebidas te tomaron una eternidad- le dice ella en tono sarcástico cuando se encuentran y toma uno de los vasos que tiene en sus manos, toda la gente a su alrededor los mira expectantes.

-No era para ti- le dice honestamente. Los ojos de ella se llenan de ira. 

-Lo sé, pero no quieres que los demás sepan tus indiscreciones- le dice con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. 

-Me da igual en realidad- le responde encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¿Te da igual?- le pregunta Dany con reto en la voz- Pues a mí no, vamos, llévame a tu casa como la llevaste a ella. 

Gendry suspira y se voltea hacia la casa esperando que ella lo siga. Ella lo alcanza casi corriendo para quedar a su lado -Así no fue como yo lo vi. 

-Pero es como te gusta, nunca quieres que te toque en público Daenerys- le reclama deteniéndose y volteando a mirarla exasperado- Ni siquiera en privado eres más…- se  
detiene a buscar una palabra que no la vaya a ofender porque ante todo no quiere faltarle al respeto-afectuosa.

Cuando consigue la palabra se desinfla y sigue caminando hacia la casa, abre con su llave como hizo hace un rato cuando estaba con Arya, pero a Dany la lleva al salón y allí la encara. 

-Estás jugando con fuego Gendry Baratheon, estás poniendo mucho en riesgo al volverte loco por esa… esa…- Grita Daenerys como loca. 

-Cuidado con lo que dices Daenerys- dice Gendry interrumpiéndola con voz dura, pero un momento después se encuentra reviviendo las discusiones de sus padres y se aleja de ella hacia el bar para rellenar su vaso ya que lo había vaciado todo. 

-Cuidado debes tener tú, dejarte hacer cosas en el baño de la escuela, perseguirla como perrito faldero, buscarla en cada momento del partido, incluso te tocaste ahí abajo y la señalaste, ponerte a bailar con ella como un loco y llevártela a rastras de tu propia fiesta a tu casa, donde todos sabemos que es prohibido entrar durante las fiestas, te pierdes con ella por mucho tiempo… ¿y luego quieres que sea yo la que tenga cuidado?- le reclama con odio, él no sabía que ella supiera todo eso de él y Arya. 

La mira sorprendido. 

-Si sabías todo eso, ¿Por qué no me reclamaste antes?- le pregunta calmada y verdaderamente intrigado mientras se sienta en el sillón favorito de su padre. 

-Por lo que hablamos hace rato Gendry- ella al notar su calma baja la guardia también y se sienta en el sofá quedando frente a él- Tenemos un futuro que cumplir, nunca esperé fidelidad de ti pero si esperaba que fueras más discreto o te buscaras a alguien menos… escandaloso. 

-Yo no puedo seguir con esto Dany- ella lo mira con atención. 

-Pues no sigas- le responde ella encogiéndose de hombros. 

-No estas entendiendo lo que quiero decir- le responde él inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, el vaso entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente. 

-¿Y qué quieres decir?- le pregunta ella levantando las cejas altaneramente. 

-Que esto, tu y yo, esa mierda del matrimonio, los hijos, la fulana fusión, Dany eso no es para mí y no me importa una mierda ese futuro- le dice él.

Ella le devuelve la mirada con furia, se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a él señalándolo.

-Deja de hablar tonterías Gendry- le dice con fuerza - No puedes renunciar a un futuro que está destinado para ti desde que naciste, no por una pelana cualquiera que es solo un calentón y ya- le reclama con amargura.

Gendry se levanta y la encara con su estatura más alta ella parpadea pero no baja la guardia.

-No Dany, eso no tiene nada que ver que con ella- le dice con calma y toma la mano que lo señala y la envuelve en las suyas.

Ella mira de su rostro a sus manos juntas, él aprovecha el momento para hablar sinceramente, con el corazón. 

-Tú y yo Dany ¿Realmente sientes algo por mí? ¿En algún momento lo sentiste?- El niega antes de seguir hablando- No quiero herirte Dany pero yo sinceramente comencé a salir  
contigo porque me pareciste hermosa y eres de buena familia, mis padres y los tuyos se llevaban bien, parecía lo correcto- se encoge de hombros-Pero nunca ha habido “Te  
amos” entre nosotros, tampoco es que seamos muy compatibles en la cama ¡no nos divertimos juntos ni siquiera!

-Dices puras tonterías Gendry, tu y yo somos perfectos juntos y no necesitamos esa sensiblería, ni esas tonterías. No podemos arriesgar nuestro futuro porque tú quieras andar tonteando.

Ella quita sus manos de entre las de él y se aleja hacia la puerta. 

-El lunes llegarás a la escuela muy arrepentido de tu comportamiento, con flores, me pedirás perdón frente a todo el mundo y te arrastrarás si es necesario para conseguir mi perdón. 

-Dany…- comienza él pero es interrumpido.

-No Gendry, no acepto más nada y la dejarás a ella, tienes que deshacerte de ella, es una loca de carretera que me faltó el respeto, incluso me lanzó un objeto mientras me gritaba como desesperada para que me fuera del despacho de la casa de huéspedes- Le grita y sale sin dejarle decir nada más. 

Gendry se queda en la soledad de su casa, la música retumbando en los muros amortiguadamente. 

Esta noche se le está haciendo eterna…

Vuelve a salir a la fiesta, cerrando la casa nuevamente con llave.

Se mueve entre la gente captando pedazos de conversaciones al azar. 

Llega a la casa de huéspedes y ve que el karaoke fue olvidado y la música suena sola, la gente inunda la casa de huéspedes pero la mayoría son parejas dedicándose a lo suyo y a  
él no le importa. 

Entra al despacho y ve que está solo, le extraña no conseguir a nadie follando aquí pero se encoge de hombros, baja la mirada y ve un pisapapeles en el suelo, se agacha y lo recoge, lo gira en sus manos. Camina hasta sentarse detrás del escritorio y saca su celular. 

.

.

.

Arya

Arya baila con Tormund mientras ríe fuertemente, ahora está un poco más borracha de lo que acostumbra, puede ser una rebelde pero odia las resacas y cuando siente que se pasa un poco de tragos se detiene, pero está tan feliz, habiendo disfrutado de muy buen sexo con un sexy muchacho la puso de buen humor para beber de más. 

Se cuelga del cuello de Tormund gritando la canción con alegría y Tormund la levanta un poco de su pies con su brazos alrededor de la cintura, riendo como un desgraciado también. 

Siente que la apartan de Tormund con un poco de brusquedad y cuando voltea es Jon que agita su celular frente a su cara. 

-Lleva rato sonando, puso a Ygritte de muy mal humor, estábamos… ocupados- le dice con voz molesta cuando se lo entrega, ella se lo había dado para que se lo guardara ya que ella no tenía bolsillos. 

Arya ve las 15 llamadas perdidas del muñeco de plástico (así lo tiene guardado en su teléfono) y el mensaje citándola en el despacho de la casa de huéspedes. 

Si el muñeco quería repetir tan rápido ella no era nadie para negarse y ahora en un lugar más público… le encanta. 

Camina alegremente entre la gente hasta la casa de huéspedes y va directo a lo que descubrió hace un rato como el despacho, entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, echando el cerrojo, se recuesta de la puerta y lo observa sentado sobre el escritorio, la observa con intensidad. 

-Te tomó tiempo venir- le dice con voz plana.

-No tenía el celular conmigo- responde ella caminando seductoramente hacia él- ¿Ya quieres repetir muñequito de plástico?- pregunta ya frente a él con las manos en su pecho. 

-Tentador- Responde él muy cerca de sus labios pero desea hablar con ella seriamente, sin juegos, ni seducción, aunque se le hace casi imposible resistirse a su aroma.

-Eres un chico muy travieso Gendry- le dice antes de besarlo con hambre, él responde el beso a medias y entre el beso la guía para que se siente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. 

-Lo soy- dice con voz ronca- Pero antes que nada ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le pregunta y ve los ojos de ella encendidos mirando hacia su paquete- No eso, Arya- ella lo mira a los ojos, entendiendo al fin el tono frio en su voz. 

Arya suspira y se recuesta hacia atrás en la silla para mirarlo a la cara más cómodamente. 

-Estoy un poco borracha así que no esperes mucho de mi si no se trata de sexo- le responde con voz cansada. 

-¿Podemos salirnos de personajes en esta mierda de jueguito que tenemos? Hablar seria y sinceramente- pregunta y ella se encoge de hombros. 

-Yo siempre te hablo sinceramente- le dice. Gendry suspira resignado. 

-¿Amenazaste a Daenerys y le lanzaste esto?- pregunta tomando el pisapapeles detrás de él y se lo enseña. 

Ella no se muestra a la defensiva que es como se siente, porque sobretodo se siente es furiosa porque la reinita fue con el chisme y él está aquí reclamándole mierdas cuando ella  
solo estaba ayudándolo. 

Ella decide afrontarlo con actitud indiferente y burlona, así él no se da cuenta que ella se siente traicionada. 

Arya sonríe burlonamente.

-¿Ésta asustada?- se encoge de hombros- No sé qué ve ella tan amenazador de mí, ni me culpes porque se dio cuenta de que te traes algo conmigo, supongo que cuando me la conseguí todavía olía a ti- le dice levantándose de la silla y dándole la vuelta. 

-No te culpo por eso, ella se dio cuenta de nosotros desde el principio, no es que hayamos sido especialmente discretos- le dice siguiéndola por el lugar con la mirada- Me refiero a gritarle y lanzarle cosas. 

Arya lo mira a los ojos e incluso en la distancia él puede vislumbrar la ira en sus ojos ante su reclamo. 

-Me encerró aquí con su amiguita- dice con voz controlada. Nada cerca de la furia en sus ojos, se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia- Me quiso amenazar ella a mí- se ríe con verdadera burla- Como si ella pudiera hacer algo contra mí más que regar chismes estúpidos que no me importan, yo no me iba a dejar intimidar por ella, se cree muy grande, muy poderosa, pero no sabe una mierda de mí, solo por follarme la polla de su novio ella cree que tiene derecho a burlarse o a amenazarme, yo no le debo nada.- le dice y está comenzando a salir su furia. 

Gendry suspira, no lleva sino un par de semanas con este jueguito con Arya y ya ambas están enfrentadas y él no quiere ser el árbitro entre ellas, porque en realidad él es prácticamente el balón en este juego. 

Arya mira al muñeco de plástico mientras respira tratando de calmarse nuevamente, ella lo desea tanto, pero ya no quiere tener más mierda ridícula en que pensar y puede notar como él volvió a ser ese muñeco manipulado, la reinita le lavó el cerebro y él a pesar del discurso de mierda de no querer ser más un peón en ese juego de los adultos de manipular su vida a conveniencia se deja arrastrar de buenas a primeras de vuelta al juego. 

-¿Sabes que ella es lesbiana?- lanza la pregunta para hacerlo reaccionar, ella no lo sabe pero lo sospecha. 

Él la mira con real curiosidad. 

-¿De dónde sacas esa mierda?- le pregunta riéndose un poco del absurdo. 

Arya camina hacia la silla principal del escritorio, él se aparta de la mesa para observarla mientras se sienta y hace los mismos movimientos de hace un rato, levantando los pies  
hacia la mesa, la mirada ardiente que le da Gendry a su entrepierna le da a Arya la razón. 

-Hace un rato, hice esto mismo delante de tu noviecita y su amiguita, ambas demoraron más de la cuenta viéndome el coño cuando otras mujeres hubiesen apartado la mirada, a las mujeres hetero no nos gusta ver coño de mujeres conocidas, los vemos en el porno pero en vivo y directo apartamos la mirada.- le explica manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos-  
Puedo decir que al menos a la amiga de tu novia le gusto mi coño, y luego se dieron una mirada rara ¿Cómo es el sexo con ella?- pregunta de repente verdaderamente intrigada. 

-No estoy respondiendo eso- dice Gendry sentándose en la silla en la que Arya estuvo sentada al principio. 

-Aburrido- ella se queja riéndose pero lo mira seriamente y suspira. 

-Mira ¿Sabes qué?- le dice levantándose y recobrando un poco el sentido de lo que estaban conversando originalmente- Quizás me excedí en como hable con ella, no me arrepiento de defenderme pero quizás el pisapapeles estuvo de más, pero tu hace rato me hablabas de no ser parte de toda esa mierda que te estaban lanzando encima, ¿terminaste con ella o no?- le pregunta verdaderamente intrigada.

-No quiso aceptarlo, dice que llegue el lunes a la escuela a pedirle perdón con flores y todo- se inclina en la silla, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cara en las manos. 

Ella siente la furia en el pecho nuevamente, pero no es solo furia, también es celos, miedo de perder lo que sea que acaba de comenzar con él, la reinita es una arpía manipuladora de primera clase. Arya decide que es momento de arriesgarse, porque ella siempre ha pensado que el que no arriesga no gana, y el muñeco cuando no es muñeco vale la pena el riesgo. 

-Sé que te dije que no me importaba que tuvieras novia y que yo no soy de las que anda por ahí colgada de un hombre esperando palabras bonitas- ella se agacha frente a él y le toma la cara para que la mire a los ojos- Pero aquí, hablando contigo o hace un rato cuando hablamos después de follar me demostraste que eres más que un muñeco de plástico, no dejes que te manejen como quien juega con un Ken, se tú, se Gendry, se lo que quieras ser.- ella besa sus labios con suavidad- Si me importa que tengas novia, no quiero que estés con ella si estás conmigo, ten en cuenta que no solo te pido que elijas entre ella o yo, no es tan simple como eso, te voy a pedir que elijas entre ser Ken o ser Gendry, no me interesas si eres un títere que hará lo que los demás esperan de él tampoco que seas como mis amigos y yo si no eres así. 

Gendry la mira embelesado y ella vuelve a besarlo, esta vez con lengua y lo inclina hacia atrás en la silla para acomodarse en su regazo a horcajadas. 

-Si el lunes llegas a la escuela con las fulanas flores y le pides perdón, entenderé sin rencores que elegiste ser quien ellos quieren que seas, pero no volveremos a hablar ni a mensajear, nada Gendry, ni siquiera habrá burlas de mi parte para ustedes, no existirás más para mí. 

Ella lo vuelve a besar y siente las manos de él en su culo, apretándola contra él. 

-Pero si decides ser tú, estaré ahí, dispuesta a intentar lo que sea que pueda surgir entre nosotros, me importas Gendry, verdaderamente me importas tú, no el muñeco de plástico. Me has demostrado un poco del hombre que puedes ser y quiero conocerlo más. 

Ella lo besa una vez más y con mucho esfuerzo se aparta, él hace intento de detenerla, de devolverla a su regazo pero ella se escapa de él con habilidad y camina hacia la puerta del despacho

-Es un ultimátum Gendry- se vuelve antes de abrir la puerta-uno que no sé si estoy en posición de hacer, si me corresponde o si yo estoy equivocada y ella y ser el muñeco de plástico es lo que te conviene, pero no quiero que esto avance más y sea más doloroso para todos. 

Ella se mueve para abrir la puerta. 

-No eres una chica tan mala como aparentas- dice él antes de que ella salga. 

-Estoy segura de que podrías arruinar mi reputación sobre eso- ella le sonríe pícaramente y se va. 

Arya sale de la casa de huéspedes y atraviesa la fiesta, concentrada en su celular pidiendo un Uber, la fiesta se acabó para ella.

En camino a casa le avisa a sus amigos que se fue y recuesta la cabeza contra el asiento respirando profundo, cuando se le ocurrió toda esta locura de ayudar al Muñeco de plástico, no se imaginó que llegaría a ser de manera tan significativa para él, pensó que sería solo una liberación sexual y ya, pero descubrió que le importaba más, no diría que está enamorada, pero podría estarlo si él le demuestra que es el hombre que le demostró esta noche. Esa elección final se la dejaría a él, si él decide ser quien es, ella lo abrazará alegremente y a todos los sentimientos que él pueda despertar en ella más adelante, ella no se resistirá. 

.

.

.

El lunes en la mañana Arya no puede más con la ansiedad, le gritó a Sansa desde el auto hasta que salió de la casa con una tostada a medio comer y haciendo malabares con su bolso, el termo de café y unas carpetas, Arya realmente tenia a Sansa fuera de sus casillas esa mañana, botando en el asiento ansiosamente, hablando sin parar. 

Pero Sansa se veía contenta, nunca había visto a su hermana comportarse de esa manera por un chico, el fin de semana Arya le había contado todo, solo esperaba que el imbécil deportista no le rompiera el corazón a su hermana, ella realmente merecía vivir una historia especial con alguien. 

Arya quería controlar su ansiedad, pero no podía disimular, no ante su hermana, que la decisión de Gendry la afectaría, decidiera lo que decidiera ella se afectaría, solo esperaba que si decidía pedirle perdón a su novia y ser el muñeco de plástico ella pudiera mantener la compostura sin verse afectada, por lo menos en el exterior. 

A medida que se acercaban a la escuela Arya se fue quedando cada vez más quieta, activando su mecanismo de defensa para no ser lastimada, cada vez estaba más segura de que ella perdería en esa apuesta, un montón de razones e inseguridades se le vinieron a la mente en fracción de segundos. 

Fueron las primeras de su grupo en llegar a la escuela, Sansa se estacionó en su sitio habitual y volteó a mirarla. 

-Sea lo que sea, cuentas conmigo y le patearé las bolas si no te elige- le dice tomando su mano y apretándola. 

Arya le sonríe nerviosamente. 

-¿No es estúpido? ¿Estar así de nerviosa esperando lo que él decida en lugar de ir y tomarlo yo misma?- le pregunta a su hermana, siente que en cierta forma está fallando a su creencia de no depender de nadie para obtener lo que quiere. 

-Él es una persona Arya, no puedes simplemente tomarlo porque quieres- le dice su hermana con paciencia y ella piensa en cuando le dio la mamada en el baño, lo tomó porque quería. 

Cuando se lo menciona a su hermana, esta se ríe a carcajadas. 

-¿Y crees que él no lo quería?- le pregunta- Si él no hubiese querido, no se hubiese dejado. La cosa en las relaciones hermanita, es que en ciertos momentos debes ceder, así como él lo tendrá que hacer, no se trata de cambiar quien eres o abandonar tus creencias, es encontrar ese punto medio que a ambos les conviene, ser fiel a ti mismo pero también estar dispuesto a que puedes equivocarte y él también. 

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia hermana?- le pregunta con incredulidad a Sansa. 

Su hermana se ríe suevamente 

-Después de un montón de relaciones fallidas descubrí que las cosas no se pueden forzar, por eso me va tan bien con Pod, no solo por su polla mágica, aunque es un punto a favor.- responde Sansa guiñándole un ojo al final. 

Jon llega y ellas salen del auto para conversar mientras el resto de la escuela va llegando lentamente, Arya no sigue la conversación de sus amigos, capta la mirada de la reina del hielo varias veces sobre ella, pero trata de ignorarla, su atención se dirige a la entrada del parking de la escuela cada pocos segundos esperando que aparezca el Mustang negro mate de Gendry. 

Se hace tarde, ya casi es hora de que todos entren a sus clases cuando el esperado auto por fin aparece.

Arya siente que sus oídos comienzan a pitar mientras él estaciona en su sitio habitual, voltea un momento para ver a la Barbie arreglando su cabello y tratando de mantener una actitud fría, no es que le fuera muy difícil. 

La mano de Sansa consigue la de Arya y ella siente el apretón de ánimo de su hermana, el resto de la escuela no sabe que de los próximos minutos depende mucho para ella. 

El muñeco se toma su tiempo para salir del auto, pero cuando finalmente lo hace, Arya ve el ramo de flores en sus manos y el alma se le cae a los pies. 

-No tienes que mirar Arya- le dice su hermana al odio con voz enojada- Fue suficiente. 

-Tengo que verlo pedirle perdón, así será más fácil ignorarlo después- le responde a su hermana con fuerza. 

Él camina lejos de su auto sin mirarla a ella, su mirada fija en la Barbie, él no sonríe, la sangre de Arya comienza a hervir. 

Cuando está frente a ella y Arya se plantea caminar unos pasos al frente y meterle el pié, él voltea a mirarla, su paso se desvía hacia ella y una enorme sonrisa ilumina su rostro. 

Arya olvida como respirar y aprieta la mano de Sansa hasta que escucha que esta se queja y aparta la mano, ahora toda la escuela los mira. 

-¿Te hice hervir la sangre?- es lo que le dice Gendry a modo de saludo para ella. Arya se ríe. 

-Y no de la manera que me gusta- le responde ella pícaramente. 

-Podemos arreglar algo, huyamos de la escuela hoy- le dice Gendry con seriedad. 

-Sansa, chicos, cúbrannos, que me voy con el muñeco de plástico- dice Arya sin mirar a sus amigos. 

-Gendry- le dice él con una sonrisa- No seré más ese muñeco de plástico- le dice y ella entiende lo que quiere decir.

Ella sonríe ampliamente y se arroja a sus brazos. 

-Vamos Gendry- le susurra al oído. 

Gendry no deja que se lo vuelva a pedir, toma su mano y la arrastra a su auto, Arya voltea a ver a su hermana que la mira con una sonrisa sincera y la anima, Gendry le abre la puerta del copiloto y cuando ella está adentro le pone las flores en sus manos. 

-Sé que no te gusta lo romántico, pero a mí me gustan los gestos y esas flores me recordaron a ti, diferentes, resistentes, hermosas- le dice él seriamente.  
Ella sonríe a las rosas de invierno y luego lo mira. 

-Ya cállate y llévame a donde me puedas follar hasta dejarme sin sentido- le dice con una sonrisa, apreciando verdaderamente el gesto de las flores, nunca le había regalado flores y se siente bien.

Gendry, cierra la puerta y corre frente al auto para tomar su asiento de conductor, mientras salen de la escuela a toda velocidad Arya vislumbra la mirada atónita de la Barbie en el retrovisor, parece petrificada. Ya se preocuparán de ella luego, está feliz de que Gendry, la escogiera, que eligiera ser Gendry y descubrir quién es a su lado. 

Es así como otra Stark huye con otro Baratheon, no van a casarse a escondidas, por ahora, solo van a follar, y no tendrán accidente que trunque y cambie sus vidas, pero el destino ha decido unir a sus casas y ellos lucharán para hacerlo… más adelante, cuando se enamoren tan perdidamente el uno del otro que a sus familias no les quedará de otra que aceptar, porque al final la familia Stark no estaba muy contenta con otro Baratheon rondando a una de sus chicas y la familia Baratheon todavía luchaba con la imposibilidad de encontrar un acuerdo con los Targaryen, al final, quien más los apoyó fue Robert, en honor a la memoria de Lyanna.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota final: Lyanna y Robert huían para casarse porque habían comprometido a Robert con Cersei a la fuerza, tuvieron un accidente en que Lyanna murió y Robert quedó mal herido, pero al final se casó con Cersei porque no le quedaban fuerzas ni motivos para luchar contra eso. 
> 
> No me pude resistir al romanticismo al final, mea culpa!
> 
> Me gustaría saber en sus comentarios si les gustó!
> 
> Billie Eilish me inspiró mucho y creo que seguiré sacando historias cortas basadas en sus canciones porque son muy Gendrya!


End file.
